


I can trust you

by Hanson



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Trust, body anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanson/pseuds/Hanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Clear have practically been living in each others pockets since Aoba left for Germany with Noiz. While they are quite close, there's one thing that still gets to Koujaku. Clear's mask. When he finally asks the other to remove his shield, how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can trust you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to pour my heart into this, and hope you all enjoy it.

"So, do you think you could take it off?"

"Take what off, Koujaku-San?"

An audible sigh left the hairdressers chest. Clear was fun to be around, and highly intelligent in most ways, but the boy could be so oblivious. Pointing to his own face, he tried to keep the exasperation out of his tone, "Your mask. We've known each other for a long while now, and I was just wondering if you could take it off." Koujaku didn't want to pressure the other into anything. No no, that wasn't his intent. It was obvious by the way Clear acted that he had been sheltered. Raised to be seen a certain way, in this case, a masked figure. Koujaku could almost relate, but not really. After all, he had things he hid behind a curtain of hair.

They'd been through so much since Aoba's departure. Koujaku hadn't been sure of what to do. Of course, the one reason he was back on Midirojima was gone, off to Germany with some brat. What point was there in staying? Other than the money it took to leave, nothing was tying him here. Tae-San had made it obvious that she could look after herself, and even Mink had disappeared, not a word heard from the leader of Scratch. It was on his aimless wandering, away from the cooing girls and fights, that he'd found Clear, curled in on himself in a small alley. No, he hadn't been curled in on himself. He'd been trying to coax a cat from her hiding place. To no avail though, she'd run from his gloved fingertips faster than a criminal from a policeman.

Maybe it was pity, maybe it was something else, but he had invited the oddball into his home, and ever since, they were like a support to each other. It felt nice knowing that Koujaku had someone who actually cared about his well-being. Who got upset when he didn't eat, or sleep, or got into rib fights. Clear was like a doting mother. A mother...

"I... I don't think I can, Koujaku-San." At the sound of Clears crystalline voice, tinted with worry, Koujaku snapped back. His first thought was that the mask was stuck, but that was ridiculous. Clear ate, and he drank things. Sure, it always seemed to be while he wasn't looking, but Clear did! That thought was soon discarded as ridiculous. "Of course you can. It's as easy as loosening the straps and pulling it off!"

When those shoulders became stiff, Koujaku knew he'd said something he shouldn't have. The other fidgeted, clasping his gloved hands to his chest. Those gloved hands that had thrown punches for him, cleaned his wounds, comforted him. Those gloved hands showed signs of stress, the fabric wrinkling. Clears voice cut in again, oddly devoid of emotion despite his body language, "I mean that I can't have you hate me." Wait, hate? Clear? Koujaku was pretty sure there was almost nothing Clear could do to make him hate him. The sound of his chair scooting back was almost deafening to the both of them, his footsteps even more so.

Could it be... Was Clear afraid? Stopping before the smaller male, Koujaku watched as Clear almost began to cower. No. No, this wouldn't do. Reaching out, he gently took hold of the others hand. He could tell that the other was sending him a questioning gaze behind that gas mask, but he continued. Stripping the glove off, it showed the ivory skin beneath. It was warm, and Koujaku found himself comparing his own tan and scarred skin to it. Lacing their fingers, he felt now that the other was shaking. "Clear, I'm going to tell you something," the smaller of the two straightened, his fingers tightening around Koujaku's own, "It would take a lot more than seeing your face for me to hate you."

Clear was about to protest, but the setting of Koujaku's other hand on a trembling shoulder silenced him. Jeez, Clear was like a terrified kitten, "I like you for you. I became your friend on the basis of your personality, not your looks, and nothing will ever change that. Nothing." Emphasis was put on the last word, and a gentle squeeze was administered.

Watching Clear's body language change was like watching a rainbow form in the sky. First, he straightened, and Koujaku could feel his shoulders widen a bit. Then, he placed his feet more evenly apart, gripping tighter to Koujaku's held hand. Lastly, Clear tilted his head back, as if to get a better look into Koujaku's face. "You mean it? Koujaku-San, you truly mean it?" The desperation in his voice echoed in Koujaku's ears, and he gave a slow nod, "Of course. I mean it Clear."

And that was it. Koujaku felt all the air rush out of his lungs when he heard Clear nod, and say, "Okay... I... I can trust you."

Everything was in slow motion at that point. Clear never let go of his hand, still shaking up a storm, but his free one tugged at the front of the black rubber hiding his features. With a few more tugs, Koujaku was sure he was never going to have his breath back. Clear was... "K-Koujaku-San?"

If Clear was flawless before, with his white hair and pale skin, then this took the cake. His bangs were free from their rubber prison, covering thin brows, and almond shaped eyes. Pink iris’s glistened with unshed tears, and ivory cheeks turned red. Clear bit at his lip, two birth marks clearly visible on the bottom right of his mouth. A perfectly shaped Cupid’s bow and nose completed it all, and they both scrunched as he asked timidly, “W-Well? It's awful, isn't it?" Those tears now ran down porcelain cheeks, staining them. Koujaku quickly took a breath of air as he felt his chest clench, pulling the other to his chest quickly and never letting go of that trembling hand.

"Clear, you're perfect. Even more so, you're beautiful," the tremors racked his own body, and he nuzzled the others soft strands, "You're absolutely beautiful, Clear. Do me a favor, and never wear that mask again."

A full blown sob was heard, and the Gas mask fell to the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

"I... I think I can do that, Koujaku-San."


End file.
